talking with you calms me down
by pepperpepperoni
Summary: A very very short story of Midoriya and Uraraka being the innocent couple that they are.


**he wished for everything and God gave him her**

"Hey," Uraraka Ochaco whispers. Her brown eyes are wide, sparkling stars. She's nervous but excited as well, shown with her furrowed eyebrows but giddy face. Everything about her reactions are so dramatic, yet adorable in a quirky way. She's biting her lower lip, nibbling on it slowly, while her hands are clasped together like in a prayer. She looks up at her partner and beams with happiness.

"H-hey," Midoriya Izuku stutters. His cheeks are decorated with a mix of freckles and redness. He's definitely nervous, shown with his shaky grin and even shakier dark eyes. His hands are inside the pockets of his black jacket, in an attempt to stop his fidgeting.

"You're nervous," Uraraka giggles. Midoriya's blush extends to his whole face and neck at the comment. Her eyes soften and she admits, "I am too."

Midoriya exhales a nervous breath. Smiling with less shakiness, he replies, "You're better at hiding it."

Uraraka laughs at this and he hitches a breath. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are rosy and everything about her screams softness. He didn't think it would come to this, in a small apartment with creaky wooden floors and whitewashed walls, with the two of them sat on a bouncy king-sized bed. He loves how her straight brown hair is tied up in a clean bun and how intoxicating her small soft lips are when she smiles. When she looks up at him after, he can actually feel his heart melt the way her large eyes seem to hold an infinite number of emotions.

He tucks in a loose strand behind her ear. He places his forehead against hers and grins, this time with more confidence. Noticing the way she leans closer warmly, he chuckles, "I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I," she says. They interlock their hands together.

Everything about the moment is perfect. In a cramped bedroom with dim lighting, there the two lovers sat. Midoriya's tearing up, letting the salty tear run down his cheeks, and Uraraka's giggling in the beautiful melodic way she does. The two wonder briefly how they can be so lucky to have found each other, to be able to be in this exact position ten years after meeting each other. Midoriya can remember how his heart had raced the first time she touched him, while Uraraka remembers the way he had destroyed the robot that was about to stomp on her with a single punch. She'd understood even back then that he would be an amazing hero.

"Do you think it will be perfect?" Uraraka asks.

"Definitely not," Midoriya chuckles, "With Kacchan there, I won't be surprised if there will be an explosion in the middle of it all."

"Kirishima will handle him," Uraraka replies. Although, she briefly laughs as she imagines Bakugo Katsuki causing trouble in the buffet table.

Midoriya rubs circles on the back of her hands. He smiles and assures her, "It will be perfect."

Uraraka smiles back and says, "As long as you're there, it will be."

They fall asleep with his arms around her protectively and her face nuzzled against his broad chest with content. Tomorrow is a big day. The press is covering the event with great interest, and the world cheering for the two lovers. Their friends and family are all prepared for something formal with confident smiles on their faces and congratulations on their lips. Tomorrow is their wedding day after all.

* * *

 **bonus:**

"Why the fuck is the press here? It's just Deku's wedding." Bakugou sneers as he drinks an open bottle of cold beer.

Kirishima Ejiro replies with all seriousness, "Well, they're two famous heroes."

"I _know_ that!" Bakugou growls, "A wedding is supposed to be fucking private, you know?!"

Kirishima stares at his friend before grinning. Bakugou, meanwhile, freezes as he registers the weight of his words. In a flash, Kirishima took on an explosive punch, causing him to fly through the roof of the building and causing the other guests to stare at the distressed blonde.

Midoriya sighs from the sidelines, "I knew it."

* * *

 _end_


End file.
